zisforzombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Armament
What follows are the weapons used in the series. >>Pistols<< Sig P228 Type: Pistol Cartridge: 9mm Magazine contains: 13 rounds Origin: Germany&Switzerland M-45 MEUSOC Type: Pistol Cartridge: .45acp Magazine contains: 7 Round Origin: USA Beretta M-9 Type: Pistol Cartridge: 9mm Magazine contains: 15 Round Origin: Italy&USA Glock 17 3rd Gen Type: Pistol Cartridge: 9mm Magazine contains: 17 rounds Origin: Austria Smith & Wesson 5906 Type: Pistol Cartridge: 9mm Magazine contains: 15 rounds Origin: USA Browning HP Type: Pistol Cartridge: .40 S&W Magazine contains: 10 rounds Origin: Belgium&USA Colt M1911 Type: Pistol Cartridge: .45 ACP Magazine contains: 7 Rounds Origin: USA >>High Calibre Handguns<< Ruger GP100 Type: Revolver Cartridge: .357 Cylinder contains: 6 Rounds Origin: USA Smith and Wesson Model 29 Type: Revolver Cartridge: .44 Cylinder contains: 6 Rounds Origin: USA Colt Detective Special Type: Revolver Cartridge: .38 Special Cylinder contains: 6 Rounds Origin: USA IMI Desert Eagle Type:Hand cannon Cartridge: .50 AE & .44 MAG Magazine contains: 8 rounds or 7 Origin: Israel AMT Automag Type: Hand cannon Cartridge: .44 AMP Magazine contains: 7 Rounds Origin: USA Colt Python Type: Revolver Hand Cannon Cartridge: .357 Cylinder contains: 6 Rounds Origin: USA >>Shotguns<< Ithaca 37 Type: Shotgun Cartridge: 20 Gauge Shelsl & 12 Gauge Shells Tube contains: 7 Shells (un-confirmed) Origin: USA Mossberg 500 Type: Shotgun Cartridge: 12 Gauge Shells, 20 Gauge Shells, .410 Bore Tube contains: 8 Shells Origin: USA Remington 870 Type: Shotgun Cartridge: 12 Gauge Tube contains: 8 Shells Origin: USA Remington 870 Police Type: Shotgun Cartridge: 12 gauge Tube contains: 7 shells Origin: USA 870 MCS Type: Shotgun Cartridge: 12 Gauge or 20 Gauge Tube contains: 8 Shells Origin: USA Beretta 682 Type: Over-Under Shotgun Cartridge: 12 Gauge Chamber contains: 2 Shells Origin: Italy Beretta Model 471 "Silver Hawk" Type: Double Barrel Shotgun Cartridge: 20 Gauge Chamber contains: 2 Shells Origin: Italy Benelli M3 Type: Semi-Automatic recoil operated Shotgun Cartridge: 12 Gauge Tube contains: 7 Origin: Italy Winchester 1300 Type: Submachine Gun Cartridge: 12 Gauge Tube contains: 6 Shells Origin: USA >>Submachine Gun<< H&K MP5a4 Type: Submachine Gun Cartridge: 9mm Magazine contains: 32 rounds Origin: West Germany Ingram Mac-10 Type: Submachine Gun Cartridge: 9mm Magazine contains: 32 Rounds Origin: USA >>Rifles<< Remington 700 Type: Rifle Cartridge: .308 Chamber contains: 6 Rounds Origin: USA Winchester Model 70 Type: Rifle Cartridge: .30-06 Chamber contains: 5 Rounds Origin: USA Browning Automatic Rifle: Safari Type: Elephant gun Cartridge: .243 Win Magazine contains: 4 Rounds Origin: Belgium Ruger M77 Type: Rifle Cartridge: .223 Magazine Contains: 5 Origin: USA M14 Type: Rifle Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO Magazine Contains: 20 Rounds Origin: USA XM21 Ruger-Mini 14 "Ranch Rifle" Type: Small Rifle Cartridge: 5.56x45mm NATO Magazine contains: 5 Rounds Origin: USA Ruger-Mini 14 Type: Small Rifle Cartridge: .223 Clip contains: 30 Rounds Origin: USA M1 Carbine w/ Metal Barrel Shroud and Extended Magazine Type: Carbine Cartridge: .30 Magazine contains: 30 Rounds Origin: USA Ruger AC556k Type: Small Rifle Cartridge: 5.56 Magazine contains: 25 Rounds Origin: USA Lee Enfield No.4 MK.1 Type: Rifle Cartridge: .303 British Magazine contains: 10 Rounds Origin: Britain Type III-AK-47 Type: Assault Rifle Cartridge: 7.62x39mm Magazine contains: 40 Rounds Origin: Soviet Union G3 Type: Semi Automatic Battle Rifle Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO Magazine contains: 20 Rounds Origin: West Germany &CETME FN-SCAR L w/ ACOG Scope and Hand Grip Type: Assault Rifle Cartridge: 5.56 Magazine contains: 30 Rounds Origin: Belgium&USA HK-416 Type: Assault Rifle Cartridge: 5.56 Magazine contains: 30 Rounds Origin: Germany M16a3 Type: Assault Rifle Cartridge: 5.56 Clip contains: 30 Origin: USA M16a4 w/ ACOG and AN/PEQ and Hand Grip Type: Assault Rifle Cartridge: 5.56 Magazine contains: 30 Origin: USA M16a2 w/ Heatshield and M203 Type: Assault Rifle Cartridge: 5.56 Magazine contains: 30 Rounds Origin: USA M16a1 w/ Birdcage Flash Hider Type: Assault Rifle Cartridge: 5.56 Magazine contains: 20 Rounds Origin: USA Norinco Type 56 & Type 56-1 & Type 56-2 Type: Assault Rifle Cartridge: 7.62x39mm Magazine contains: 50 Rounds Origin: People's Republic of China Colt M4-a1 Carbine Type: Assault Carbine Cartridge: 5.56 Clip contains: 30 Rounds Origin: USA >>Machine Guns<< M249 Type: Squad Automatic Weapon Cartridge: 5.56 Belt contains: 200 Rounds Origin: USA M60 Type: Medium Machine Gun Cartridge: 7.62x51mm NATO Belt contains: 100 Rounds Origin: USA M2 Browning Type: Heavy Machine Gun Cartridge: .50BMG Belt contains: 100 Rounds Origin: USA >>Explosive Ordnance<< RPG-7 Type: Rocket Propelled Grenade Rocket: 85mm Tube contains: 1 Rocket Origin: Soviet Union AT4 Type: Rocket Launcher Rocket: 84mm Tube contains: 1 Rocket Origin: Sweden M79 "Blooper" Type: Grenade Launcher Grenade: 40x46mm Grenade Chamber contains: 1 Grenade Origin: USA M67 "Baseball" Frag Grenade Type: HE Frag Grenade Origin: USA Molotov Cocktail Type: Improvised Fire Bomb Origin: Finland >>Melee<< Fire-axe Hatchet Katana Tonfa Baseball Bat Aluminium Baseball Crowbar Sledgehammer Shovel Machete M9 Combat Knife Credits We don't claim credit for the pictures. Pictures were found and posted on here from: http://www.imfdb.org http://www.wikipedia.org/ www.google.com